Flipline Heroes: Dark Blade
Flipline Heroes: Dark Blade is a new tactical role-playing game by Fanofkinopio and available to play on FanofkinopiOS. Setting Over 1,000 years before the game's events, Idonno Isname and John Icey battled it out to claim the land. John won but then he revealed himself to his army that he is actually a dragon in human form. Luckily, one of the soldier's swords magically sealed John inside the blade. Ever since then, the blade has been kept safely in the throne room of Misaky Castle where it is now called the Dark Blade. The game begins in the year 50 of the Ician Calendar in the fictional continent of Icy Island. Icy Island has 6 states but only 4 are used in the game. Plot In the middle of the sea the ancient charm used to seal John Icey has broken. The protagonist, created by the player, is lying in the middle of grasslands. Suddenly, Hana and Kent come over and throw a bunch of questions at them. Monsters appear while they talk, so all three get prepared for battle and Hana and Kent give the player a tutorial on how to play the game. After all monsters are defeated, Hana and Kent thank the protagonist. They all become friends for years. Twelve years after those events, Hana and Kent have received reports that their parents are moving to different states. The protagonist has a huge decision to make, to go with Hana or Kent. Who do you think is the one you want to travel with? Hana's Route Hana and the protagonist are living together in Denka. Suddenly, a dragon emerges from a lake nearby their house. Instantly, Hana realises it is the dragon John Icey. John summons a whole bunch of monsters and evil spirits. John disappears into the lake and the monsters and evil spirits begin attacking surrounding houses. Hana and the protagonist beg Tsubasa, Hana's mother, to fight for their state. Tsubasa originally rejects but after a load of persuading, she finally accepts them. Tsubasa gives Hana an ancient charm, and whoever uses the charm will automatically teleport back to their house. She also requests them to make their way to Castle Denka and grab the sacred sword inside there. Tsubasa says it will help them seal the dragon away when used with the ancient charm. Hana and the protagonist set off to Castle Denka. on the way they pass the village of Shikokan. There they find many villagers hiding in houses. Monsters are attacking the place. Once all monsters are defeated, Hana and the protagonist set off and rush to the castle but are ambushed once more. When Hana and the protagonist reach Castle Denka, they search the armory for their family sword, but accidentally grab the wrong one. Unfortunately, the sword reacted with the charm and both these objects exploded. Hana tells the protagonist not to worry and everything will be all right. They finally grab the right sword and collected the remains of the charm, which were split into 9 fragments. Hana and the protagonist exit the castle, but are surrounded by more monsters. After defeating them, they run back to Tsubasa's house and tell her what happened to the charm. Along the way they are ambushed by Fika and his gang. He says that Tsubasa has been killed by their gang. In a rage Hana strikes Fika with the family sword but he dodges just in time. After a long battle, Fika is defeated and he drops magical glue, an item that can instantly repair anything broken. The charm is fixed but the sword and it don't react. Hana suggests that they need to be closer to the dragon to seal him in. The protagonist rushes to the lake where they first saw John. But he wasn't there. Unfortunately more monsters arrive and attack Hana. She doesn't stand a chance and dies. The protagonist gets so mad that they transform into their hidden form, a dragon. The protagonist defeats all the enemies in dragon form. The leader drops a mysterious bottled liquid. The protagonist opens the bottle and the sword and charm start glowing. Sparks fly everywhere and one spark hits Hana. She revives instantly and hugs the protagonist, thanking them for saving her. Hana and the protagonist decide to start a new life and move back to Misaky since her mother was dead. Unfortunately they go the wrong way and end up going in the direction of Coly. Once they realised their mistake it was too late to go back. Then they see someone familiar... Kent's Route Kent's route is very similar to Hana's route, with the same difficulties and same battle locations, but with minor differences. *Kent's parent is James *The village is named Mil instead of Shikokan *James does not die. Instead he is kidnapped and no further details are known. *At Castle Coly, the charm is lost in the castle and Kent and the protagonist look for it while in a battle at the same time. Merge After seeing each other for the first time in forever, Hana and Kent are reunited. However, the reunion is not long when Hana (if you chose Kent's Route) or Kent (if you chose Hana's Route) is kidnapped by ruffians. Hana/Kent runs after the ruffians, but is too slow to catch up. The ruffians sent reinforcements which attack them. After the enemies are defeated, Hana/Kent and the protagonist try to find the kidnapped one. After two months Hana/Kent and the protagonist are in Misaky. They find a sundae shop named Papa's Freezeria so they take a small break before continuing. The protagonist is the lucky 100th visitor and gets a chocolate coin as a gift. The server says the coin is a special coin and can be used to teleport someone to them but they can use it only once. After a long argument on who to use the coin on, Hana/Kent returns and is finally reunited with their friends. Hana and Kent begin discussing about their family swords and how they could seal the dragon in. Stopping by at some houses, one villager tells them that the dragon hides in Fern, somewhere in the deep forest. Rushing over to Fern, monsters are everywhere. Hana, Kent and the protagonist work together to defeat all the monsters. All of the monsters are defeated in Misaky, and they begin advancing into Fern. Finally, the moment has come and John Icey has been found. After a short cutscene, the battle begins. When John is defeated, the three quickly do a ritual that will seal the dragon away. It is unsuccessful and John eats the swords and the charm. Not knowing what to do, they remember a poem which has a 2% chance of working. If it hits, the target will slowly disappear. The three recite the poem. They failed the first time but the second time it worked. John slowly started to decompose. The swords and charm that he ate were mysteriously spat out and were in good condition. However, Hana wanted her mother to be alive and Kent's father back with him again. For Tsubasa, Hana and the protagonist used the mysterious liquid used to revive Hana and did the ritual again. She did not revive and slowly started to disappear. Hana started mourning but then a knock on the door was heard. It was Kent's father. He told them he escaped by a poem used to make someone disappear. Now, Kent, Hana and the protagonist live together with James. The swords and charm were stored safely underground somewhere in the house. Category:Games Category:Flipline Heroes Category:Flipline Heroes: Dark Blade Category:Fanofkinopio Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Icy Island